The rapid growth of the elderly population in the United States has led to a need to develop methods for helping them continue to be productive members of society. Because past research has indicated a decline in memory functions for the elderly, the proposed research is directed to investigate some issues related to developing techniques which would help maintain memory functions for them. Much memory research with the elderly has focused on the use of imagery-based mnemonic systems. While the results have not been conclusive, they have led investigators to question whether there might be a decline in the ability to use visual imagery as a function of age. This obviously has implications for the use of imagery-based mnemonic techniques. The proposed research will investigate this issue by testing the use of a popular mnemonic system (the pegword system) with four different age groups (18-30 yrs, 31-45 yrs, 46-60 yrs, and 61 yrs and older). In addition, the pegword system will be compared to another mnemonic system, the method of loci, which appears to have greater promise for practical applications, especially with the elderly. Prior to the memory training, a questionnaire asking for self-assessment of memory function and motivation for improvement will be administered to potential participants. The results of the questionnaire will then be used to equate treatment and control groups.